Menunggu Reda
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Aku datang berkunjung ke tempat Sasuke tapi malah tak sengaja merusakkan pintu rumahnya. Terjebak hujan deras, kupikir aku akan diusir tapi ternyata dia memperbolehkanku berteduh hingga reda. Entah ini hanya gejala flu atau apa, tapi pipiku terasa panas saat kukenakan baju pemberiannya. Dan di ruangan yang Sasuke minta aku menemaninya, aku lihat hal yang tak terduga./OS/Canon


Meskipun sekarang aku merasa khawatir. Tapi tak apa-apa bila kau menangis. Hanyutkan saja kesedihan itu dalam air mata. Semua yang kau korbankan kelak pasti akan berguna. Jangan berpikir untuk menyerah dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Hiduplah dengan alasan bahwa kau harus tetap ada untuk menjaga apa yang tersisa di sini.

-oOo-

 **Menunggu Reda**

Story by

 **FuraHEART**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

-oOo-

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering pepohonan dan menyibakkan helaian rambut merah mudaku hingga jadi sedikit berantakan. Kuturunkan kembali sebelah tanganku yang refleks terangkat tadi menghalau debu yang menerpa wajah. Aku menengadah, menatap kumpulan awan kelabu di langit berwarna pucat. Kurasakan hawa hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. _Kalau begini aku harus cepat_ , pikirku. Dan kembali mengambil langkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi.

Aku tengah berjalan sendirian memasuki satu wilayah tak berpenghuni. Selama bertahun-tahun warga desa tak pernah melewatinya bahkan mungkin sudah melupakannya. Aku tahu itu sejak kulihat gapura nama distrik ini sudah rusak dan banyak bangunan bobrok dan terbengkalai. Sedikit bulu kudukku meremang, entah karena faktor cuaca atau kembali teringat pula cerita akan tempat ini.

Warga distrik di pinggiran desa Konoha ini terbantai dalam satu malam. Kengerian apa yang terjadi waktu itu sama sekali tak bisa kubayangkan. Kemudian langkahku terhenti melihat retakan di salah satu lambang kipas yang tertera berjejer pada sebuah dinding benteng. Tanganku bergerak sejenak menyentuh bekas yang seperti tertusuk kunai tajam. Tragedi berdarah itu mungkin saja masih menjadi kenangan buruk bagi seseorang.

Setetes cairan bening jatuh tepat mengenai hidungku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Tak menunggu lama hingga jutaan tetes lain menyusul berjatuhan, aku pun panik dan cepat-cepat mencari tempat berteduh. Syukurlah setidaknya aku sudah sampai di tempat yang kutuju. Walau ini pertama kalinya aku kemari, tapi melihat lingkungan di sekitarku kini yang sesuai dengan petunjuk dari biro kependudukan desa sepertinya aku tak salah alamat. Lalu sambil mengibas dan merapihkan rambut dan pakaianku yang basah kuperhatikan sejenak rumah ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan bangunan lain di sekitar sini, kondisinya tampak mengkhawatirkan dan tak layak huni. Atap tempatku bernaung pun bocor dan pintu rumah itu tampak rapuh seperti bisa dengan mudah kuhancurkan bahkan tanpa _Shanaroo_ sedikit pun. Meski tahu tak ada orang lain di sekitar sini dan aku bisa saja seenaknya masuk, tapi lebih baik bila aku tetap bersikap sopan. Maka aku ketuk pintu rumah itu dan berharap si penghuni di dalam sana berbaik hati menyambut kedatanganku.

"Permisi—" ucapku setengah berteriak, ketika sudah berkali-kali kuketuk namun tak ada yang membukakan pintu. "Sasuke, apa kau di rumah? Sasukeeeee..."

"Hn?"

Kaget juga aku tiba-tiba merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku yang terkejut mendapati kehadirannya terlonjak dan tak sengaja tanganku mendorong keras pintu rumahnya, lalu...

DUAK

BRAAKK

"KYAAA?!" jeritku tak percaya, melihat pintu itu rusak dan jatuh dengan tak berdosa. Takut-takut kugulirkan manik emerald-ku menatap onyx yang terpicing di sebelah, "Ma-maaf..." cicitku.

Sasuke mengeram, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sakura?!" desisnya kemudian.

"HEE?!" panikku.

...

...

...

"Maaf. Maafkan aku ya, Sasuke. Maaf."

Berulang kali aku mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bodoh. Sasuke masih tak menanggapiku sementara kulihat dia mencoba memperbaiki keadaan pintu rumahnya dengan menaruh papan pintu geser seadanya yang entah dia ambil dari bekas pintu kamar mana dari dalam rumahnya.

"Aku akan ganti rugi. Besok akan kusuruh tukang kayu memperbaiki pintu rumahmu."

"Sudahlah," jawab Sasuke akhirnya bicara, "Kayunya memang sudah lapuk, engselnya berkarat. Wajar bagimu bisa menghancurkannya hanya dengan sekali sentuh."

"Hah, sekali sentuh kau bilang?!" Aku _sweatdrop_. "Kau jangan menganggapku seakan aku punya tenaga monster begitu dong." dengusku sedikit kesal.

"Hn." Dia hanya sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya dan sekilas melirikku.

Kalau itu orang lain seperti Ino, Naruto atau Sai, mereka pasti akan balas mengataiku. Mencerca diriku atas perbuatanku. Tapi sikap Sasuke yang _so cool_ begini entah justru lebih terlihat menyebalkan atau malah terlihat keren? Sialan. Aku jadi kikuk sendiri sekarang menanggapi kecuekannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, iya," Aku jadi teringat tujuan utamaku. "Aku kemari tentu saja untuk mengecek kondisimu. Kemana saja kau dua minggu ini sama sekali tak pernah datang ke rumah sakit? Kau tahu kan kalau kau itu belum benar-benar pulih?"

Bisa dibilang aku ini adalah dokter pribadinya Sasuke. Ralat. Sebenarnya aku hanya diberi tanggung jawab oleh Tsunade- _sama_ untuk pemulihan kondisi kesehatan lelaki itu pasca perang. Selain Sasuke sebenarnya aku menangani banyak pasien lain juga. Tentu saja karena ini tugasku sebagai _medic-nin_. Dan aku lumayan cerewet pada pasien nakal seperti dia yang sering mangkir melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Sudah tahu yang kulakukan ini untuk kebaikannya tapi dirinya sendiri malah bersikap acuh. Padahal kalau kondisinya tambah parah, bisa jadi aku juga yang susah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lukaku sudah sembuh. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." kata Sasuke.

"Mana bisa begitu. Tadi sewaktu membetulkan pintu saja sebelah tanganmu kan..." kalimatku sejenak terhenti, kuredam kembali nada bicaraku yang jadi sedikit keras barusan, "—matamu juga, _rinnengan_ -nya masih belum stabil."

Sasuke lekas berpaling, tampak tak ingin aku memperhatikannya. "Pergilah. Aku tak butuh."

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya aku harus memeriksamuuu—chh..." Tiba-tiba saja aku bersin, "Argh, maaf," kugosok-gosok bawah hidungku, menahan agar tak sampai bersin lagi. Entah kenapa aku baru merasakannya sekarang. _Kenapa kehujanan sebentar saja bisa kena gejala flu begini sih?_ , rutukku dalam hati. Dan hawa dingin yang berhembus pun membuatku menggigil.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada saat menatapku dari atas hingga ke bawah. Onyx-nya lantas berpaling dan kuikuti arah pandangnya yang menatap hujan yang masih deras di luar sana. Sejenak dia menghela, tapi kemudian, "Ayo masuk," ajaknya sambil lalu.

Tak kusangka dia akan bersikap baik begini padaku. Kupikir dia akan bersikeras mengusirku dari sini. Tanpa sadar senyumku pun mengembang, "Iya." jawabku dan kuikuti langkahnya memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Tapi pergilah begitu hujannya sudah reda!" lanjut Sasuke.

"He'em." aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

...

...

...

Sasuke menyuruhku menunggu sejenak di satu ruangan sementara dia pergi entah kemana. Karena bosan, aku tak bisa duduk diam saja di atas _tatami_. Aku berkeliling sekitar kamar yang sepertinya dulu dijadikan ruang keluarga ini. Debu tebal bertumpuk di atas jariku saat kuusap permukaan sebuah meja. Dan aku terbatuk ketika mengendus debu saat kukibaskan gulungan lukisan dinding yang warnanya kini telah pudar. Sarang laba-laba dimana-mana, udara yang pengap, tempat ini benar-benar tak terurus.

Tentu saja sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya rumah ini tak berpenghuni. Aku dengar cerita dari orang lain, sejak pembantaian clan Uchiha, Sasuke tak tinggal lagi di sini. Waktu itu dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan _Sandaime-_ lah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu, sama seperti dia pun mengurus Naruto dan banyak anak-anak lain di desa yang tak punya tempat tinggal untuk tetap dibina meski tak punya orang tua. Teringat hal itu batinku rasanya miris. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kedua orang tuaku masih ada sampai sekarang untuk menjagaku. Memikirkan Sasuke dan Naruto waktu itu pasti sangat kesepian.

Udara sejuk namun terasa dingin berhembus masuk saat kubuka pintu geser di sisi lain ruangan yang ternyata menghadap ke taman samping rumah. Lagi-lagi tetesan air hujan dari atap yang bocor mengenai pucuk kepala merah mudaku. Lantai kayu teras rumah ini pun tergenang air. Padahal mungkin menyenangkan bila bisa duduk di sisinya dan bermain air yang jatuh bercucuran dari genting. Rumput liar yang sudah tinggi dan tanaman menjalar menutupi benteng rumah itu pasti dulunya ditanami banyak bunga-bunga cantik oleh ibu Sasuke. Rumah ini sebenarnya tak buruk. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Sasuke memilih kembali kemari setelah dia pulang ke Konoha.

Sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak perang besar dunia ninja berakhir. Sedikit demi sedikit kami semua mencoba untuk pulih. Selain memperbaiki segala kerusakan yang terjadi akibat pertempuran, kami pun tengah berupaya membuat tempat yang lebih baik dimana kedamaian dan ketentraman masa depan bisa terjamin. Berharap tak ada lagi yang terjerat rantai kebencian hingga membawa dunia pada kegelapan.

Setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Sasuke bisa saja tinggal di apartemen lamanya. Kakashi- _sensei_ yang sekarang sudah diangkat menjadi Hokage keenam bahkan memberikannya fasilitas itu. Sasuke yang sudah lama pergi dari desa bisa memulai kembali kehidupannya di sini. Tapi aku dengar kabar, ini juga tak mudah. Kesepakatan negara-negara sepertinya masih akan menyidang Sasuke atas perbuatan yang pernah dilakukannya selama jadi _nuke-nin_. Kalau seperti ini bisa jadi Sasuke malah akan dianggap sebagai penjahat, meskipun dia justru adalah pahlawan perang sama seperti Naruto, aku, dan teman-teman kami lainnya.

"Heh, kau benar-benar bisa sakit bila terkena angin dingin begitu."

Aku berbalik dan melihat Sasuke sudah kembali. "Kau mencemaskanku? Hehe." tanyaku sambil terkekeh, sedikit menggodanya.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Dia acungkan sebelah tangannya yang membawa bungkusan kain padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku heran saat menerimanya. Tanpa berkata Sasuke sudah bersiap melengos pergi lagi begitu saja. Awalnya aku tak mengerti, tapi ketika kulihat apa sebenarnya bungkusan itu ternyata dia memberiku satu setel baju ganti. Seketika itu senyum di wajahku kembali merekah, "Terima kasih ya." ucapku padanya.

Sasuke sejenak berhenti dan sedikit menoleh padaku sebelum kembali berjalan, "Hn."

Aku merasa senang sekali sekarang. Kurasa dia cukup perhatian. Kupandang kaos lengan pendek dengan model berleher tinggi berwarna biru dengan lambang kipas Uchiha di punggungnya itu, mirip seperti baju yang biasa dia pakai sewaktu masih _genin_ dulu. Dan saat kucium wangi khas Sasuke di dalamnya, apa kalau aku memakainya aku akan seperti dipeluk olehnya? Hihihihi. Kyaaa, rasanya aku ingin menjerit sekarang.

"TIDAK!" aku lekas menggeleng, menyingkirkan pikiran itu. "Sadarlah Sakura, jangan begitu lagi!"

Sama seperti semua orang yang kini mulai berubah, aku juga berubah. Aku bukan Haruno Sakura yang dulu lagi. Yang manja dan kegirangan hanya karena Sasuke. Aku harus jadi lebih dewasa dan menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku sudah berhenti mencintainya.

Ya, karena kupikir aku tak mau membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman. Kalau kuingat kembali hari-hariku dulu saat begitu tergila-gila padanya, kagum pada sosok kerennya, sikapku itu ternyata norak. Aku sudah tak mau lagi disebut 'menyebalkan' olehnya. Dan setelah Sasuke kembali sekarang, aku ingin mengulanginya dari awal. Berada dekat di sampingnya. Baik sebagai rekan se-tim atau teman saling berbagi.

Beberapa tahun kami berdua sempat terpisah, aku merasa jarak kami pun menjauh. Lalu bukannya aku senang sekarang, seolah memanfaatkan keadaan atas lukanya dengan menjadi perawatnya untuk bisa dekat dengannya, hanya saja memang kini jarak yang pernah renggang itu kembali berangsur erat. Dan tak hanya aku, mungkin Sasuke juga berubah.

"Hatchii—" aku kembali bersin. Hentikan berpikir macam-macam. Sebaiknya aku lekas mengganti bajuku yang basah kalau tak ingin sakit. Tapi rasanya sedikit aneh setelah kukenakan _t-shirt_ ini. Pipiku terasa hangat. Apa jangan-jangan aku benar-benar demam sekarang?

...

...

...

Selesai ganti baju, aku memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke. Meski di awal tadi dia menolak untuk kuperiksa, tapi karena kami sudah bertemu sekarang aku harus tetap pada tujuan utamaku.

Aku melongok, sedikit mengintip dari sisi tembok. Kulihat di teras Sasuke tengah berdiri bersandar pada pilar kayu sambil menikmati buah tomat kesukaannya sementara pandangannya menerawang ke arah hujan yang menguyur deras.

Santai sekali tingkahnya. Padahal ada orang lain di rumahnya saat ini, tapi sebagai tuan rumah dia malah bersikap seperti itu. Tapi memang apa yang kuharapkan? Dia kan tak mungkin menjamuku dan melayaniku ini-itu sebagai tamu. Huh, aku ini harusnya tahu diri kalau aku di sini hanya menumpang berteduh saja.

"Ada apa?"

Eh, ketahuan ya?! Aku gelagapan jadinya dan lekas keluar dari persembunyianku. "Ti-tidak. Aku sudah selesai ganti baju." kataku sambil menyentuh belakang leherku yang tak pegal. "Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau di sini rupanya."

Sepasang mata dengan iris berlainan itu menatapku dengan tak berkedip saat aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Melihat tingkahnya yang seolah terpaku, aku jadi heran.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyaku tak percaya diri. Kutunjukkan diriku sambil berputar sekali di hadapannya. Tak ada cermin di sini, aku sendiri penasaran apa aku sungguh tak pantas mengenakan baju miliknya? Ukurannya memang sedikit besar untukku. "Heh, Sasuke... kau dengar aku tidak?" aku kibaskan tanganku ke depan wajahnya, mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

Sasuke mengerjap sekali sebelum dia alihkan pandangannya dariku. Bukannya menjawab, tak lama dia malah seperti berdesis menahan tawa. Aku jadi makin tak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku heran.

Sambil menunduk dia menggeleng. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tapi kemudian dia tutup dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku hanya merasa..." ucapnya tak jelas, membuatku mengernyit sesaat. "—sudah lama tak melihatnya."

Aku miringkan sebelah kepalaku, "Melihat apa?"

Dan iris berlainan pola itu kembali menatapku, "Ada orang lain yang memakai lambang itu."

"Eh?" Aku sedikit mulai paham sekarang. Aku menoleh dan melihat sisi belakang punggungku dimana tanda kipas tertera di sana. Lambang keluarga Uchiha.

Pandangan Sasuke berubah teduh dan senyuman getir tertoreh di wajahnya. Tampaknya dia tengah mengenang sesuatu. Mungkin masa lalunya bersama keluarganya di sini.

"Sakura, kau mau menemaniku sebentar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Dan aku yang masih melohok hanya mengangguk pelan.

...

...

...

Kuikuti kemana Sasuke mengajakku ke sisi bagian lain rumahnya. Langkah kami terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Dari luar, kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan lain di rumah ini. Bobrok dan terbengkalai. Sebelah tangannya hendak membuka pintu itu tapi Sasuke masih terlihat ragu. Dia katupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat seakan masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Lelaki itu masih menunduk dan menghela nafas berat. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir melihatnya. Dengan lancang perlahan aku menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Tangan kirinya yang kini mati rasa. Sasuke tampak bereaksi dan kemudian menoleh padaku. Kupikir dia akan mengibaskan tanganku tapi ternyata tidak. Maka aku pun tersenyum padanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu." ucapku menenangkan. Dan kemudian bersama-sama kami berdua membuka pintu geser itu.

Yang tampak terlihat bagiku itu hanyalah ruangan kosong biasa. Gelap, pengap, berdebu dan kotor. Namun ketika mataku mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan di dalamnya, aku sadari apa yang berbeda di sini dengan ruangan lainnya di rumah ini. Ada aroma lain yang tercium. Bekas noda pekat yang tersebar di atas lantai itu, bahkan hingga ada yang terpercik ke tembok itu mungkin adalah sisa dari tragedi berdarah klan Uchiha bertahun lalu.

"Sasuke, ini..." aku sendiri bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Melihat bekasnya saja begini, aku tak bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Apa di sini dia pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya tewas dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri?

"Aku selalu takut datang kemari," di sampingku Sasuke mulai bicara, "seolah ada perangkap yang tersimpan siap menjebakku dalam _genjutsu_ paling mengerikan. Aku tahu itu dan rasanya selama bertahun-tahun aku telah terjebak. Kakakku memang sengaja melakukannya agar aku percaya kebohongan yang dia ciptakan. Agar aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang untuk terus membenci dan dendam padanya."

"Tapi kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, kan?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau sudah bisa menerimanya, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Tapi aku masih tak percaya dia malah meninggalkanku seorang diri sekarang."

Diam sesaat.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal dulu telah termakan kebohongan Itachi. Aku bahkan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Kalau aku ingat hal itu rasanya aku juga ingin ikut mati."

"Kau jangan berkata begitu," ucapku. Sasuke tertunduk. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya dari sisi wajah yang terhalang helaian rambut poni yang kini sudah tumbuh panjang. "Meski sekarang kau merasa khawatir. Tapi tak apa-apa bila kau menangis, Sasuke. Hanyutkan saja kesedihan itu dalam air mata. Semua pengorbanan ini kelak pasti akan ada hasilnya. Jangan berpikir untuk menyerah dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Hiduplah dengan alasan bahwa kau harus tetap ada untuk menjaga apa yang tersisa di sini."

Aku melangkah sambil menarik Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Kami berhenti di dekat noda yang tersebar di atas _tatami_. Aku bersimpuh dan merapatkan kedua tanganku, sejenak menghantarkan doa dalam hati semoga arwah para korban bisa tenang di alam sana.

"Paman Fugaku, bibi Mikoto, kak Itachi... kalian mungkin telah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Tapi tenang saja, kupastikan mulai sekarang dia tak akan kesepian lagi. Ada aku, Naruto, guru Kakashi, teman-teman kami yang akan ikut menjaganya. Aku janji Sasuke akan hidup bahagia."

"Sa-kura..."

"Hehe," aku nyengir menengadah memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingku, "Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka. Sana kau juga."

Sejenak Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Awalnya dia terlihat enggan, tapi kemudian dia berjongkok dan meletakkan tangan kanannya menyentuh bekas noda itu. Kedua matanya terpejam. Meski bibirnya terkatup rapat tapi dalam hati dia pun pasti mendoakan mereka. Dan saat kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka lantas menoleh padaku, aku balas tersenyum lembut padanya. Sepertinya mulai sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sudah?" tanyaku.

"Hn."

"Ayo!"

Kami berdua berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengosok-gosok mataku, sekali lagi menoleh, melihat kembali ke belakang sebelum Sasuke menutup pintunya.

"Hah?" heranku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke melihat tingkahku.

"Tadi sepertinya aku..."

Walau dalam hati aku sendiri tak yakin. Sekilas tadi aku seperti melihat siluet tiga orang yang berdiri di belakang kami. Jangan-jangan itu...

"Hn?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Itu pasti hanya ilusiku saja.

...

"Hei, lihat itu Sasuke!" Perhatianku lekas teralih melihat hujan telah berhenti dan langit kembali cerah. "Ada pelangi!" Aku berjalan cepat menuju teras mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Dan, "Kyaa!" Karena tak memperhatikan langkahku berjalan di lantai yang tergenang, hampir saja aku terpeleset. "Huff," Untung saja Sasuke menahanku agar tak jatuh. "Terima kasih." ucapku.

"Hn."

Aku terdiam sesaat melihat wajah tampannya yang kini terpaut dekat dalam dekapan yang jadi sandaranku. Seolah seberkas cahaya mentari yang berhasil menyusup melalui celah awan kelabu memancar mengenai pipiku. Membuat wajahku kini terasa panas. Apa hujan sesaat tadi sungguh membuatku demam?

Sasuke beralih dariku dan berganti menengadahkan wajahnya menerawang jauh. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya, sama-sama melihat pelangi di langit sana. Untuk sesaat tangan kanannya masih melingkar di bahuku. Rasanya seperti aku masih di dekapnya.

"Indah ya?" gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Di sampingku Sasuke pun tersenyum.

Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa ada istilah _No Rain No Rainbow_. Lengkungan tujuh warna itu akan muncul setelah hujan, sama seperti lengkungan senyummu yang muncul setelah kau mencurahkan tangismu. Kesedihan akan hilang, seperti hujan yang akan berhenti. Dan dalam hatimu yang terluka akan ada pelangi cerah yang terbentang. Akhirnya hari itu akan tiba. Suatu hari dimana kau akan menjadi lebih kuat. Dan aku akan menjadi cahaya yang menyelimutimu, menyelamatkan dirimu dari kegelapan.

...

"Nah, karena sudah reda, sana pulang!" kata Sasuke kembali bersikap dingin padaku.

"Eh?!" aku melohok mendengarnya. "Urusanku belum selesai. Aku kan belum memeriksa kesehatanmu?!" Aku lupa tujuan utamaku datang kemari.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu. Kau bisa pulang sekarang!" Sasuke melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sasuke- _kuuuunnnn_..."

.

.

-oOo-

 **FIN**

-oOo-

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Lalalalala~ sudah lama ga bikin fanfic sejak terakhir kali itu kapan ya (?) haha saking lamanya saya hiatus (^o^)a *langsung ditimpuk reader

Tiba-tiba bikin one-shot canon dan bukannya lanjutin fanfic multichap yang terbengkalai, maaf ya. Ceritanya ini tadinya mau saya persembahkan untuk event setahun SASUSAKU resmi jadi CANON (Forehead Poke Celebration) tapi ternyata melebihi deathline yang diharuskan (telat sehari) jadi publish saja diluar event, fufufu. Tapi semoga saja ini bisa bantu meramaikan arsip canon SasuSaku, walau cerita yang saya buat ini juga ala kadarnya, hahaha. Lain kali dilanjut mau bikin OS-Canon lagi.

Makasih ya yang udah baca. Semoga suka. Mohon maaf klo ada yang kurang. Silakan bila ada yang mau disampaikan langsung komen saja.

Sampai jumpa di lain fanfic.

Sign,

FuraHEART –(^-^)/

[141115]


End file.
